This invention relates to animal restraints, and more specifically, to animal restraint apparatus and methods for producing animal restraint apparatus.
Various configurations of prior art animal restraints have been in wide-spread use. By xe2x80x9canimal restraintxe2x80x9d we mean an apparatus which is configured to limit the range of mobility of an animal relative to a given reference point. For example, prior art animal restraints in the form of harnesses have been used to limit the mobility of draft animals relative to a reference point which can be in the form of a load such as a cart, wagon, or sled. Prior art animal restraints in the form of harnesses and collars have also been used in combination with a lead, or leash, to limit the mobility of pet animals relative to a reference point such as the pet owner. An animal restraint can provide a means of controlling an animal during exercise or during medical examination of the animal, for example. An animal restraint can also be a useful tool for training an animal.
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a prior art animal restraint 10 is depicted. The prior art animal restraint 10 of FIG. 1 is shown to be generally configured as a dog harness, although it is understood that similar prior art harnesses have been configured for use as restraints for animals other than dogs. The prior art animal restraint 10 comprises various separate lengths of flexible belting 20 which can be in any of a number of various forms such as woven nylon webbing or leather strapping, or the like. Various openings 22 are formed in the belting 20 by way of stitchings 24.
The prior art animal restraint 10 also comprises a plurality of metal rings 32, 34. At least one of the metal rings 32 can be employed as a joint to join various lengths of belting 20 to one another as shown. Another of the rings 34 can be utilized as an attachment point for a lead or leash (not shown). Various metal buckles 36 are also included in the prior art animal restraint 10. The buckles 36 are employed to adjust the length of the various lengths of belting 20 in order to tailor the fit of the restraint 10 to the size of the animal by which the restraint is worn.
Fastener portions 42, 44 are also included in the prior art animal restraint 10 in order to securely place the restraint on the animal by which it is worn. A first fastener portion 42 is configured to releasably fasten to a second fastener portion 44. Other alternative configurations of fasteners (not shown) have been used. When the first and second fastener portions 42, 44 are fastened to one another, the prior art restrain forms a front loop 52 and a rear loop 54. The front loop 52 is generally configured to be placed around the neck or upper chest and in front of the fore limbs of an animal, while the rear loop 54 is generally configured to be placed around the chest of the animal and behind the fore limbs.
As is seen, the prior art animal restraint 10 harness comprises various separate parts and components such as belting lengths 20, stitchings 24, metal rings 32, buckles 36, and fastener portions 42, 44. This can result in a relatively high number of parts and components which are subject to wear, breakage, or malfunction. For example, the stitchings 24 can become worn and frayed, resulting in weakening of the restraint 10. Also, the belting lengths 20 can become worn due to rubbing against one another or against the metal rings 32, 34. The metal parts such as the rings 32, 34 and buckles 36 can become corroded. The relatively high number of components of the prior art restraint 10 can also result in a relatively complex fabrication procedure.
In addition, the several buckles 36 as well as the fastener portions 42, 44 can lead to difficulty of use or confusion of the user when the user attempts to place the restraint 10 on an animal. This can be especially so in cases where the user has an incapacity of some sort, such as loss of use of a hand, or poor sight. Furthermore, the prior art restraint 10 harness can be uncomfortable for the animal by which it is worn. Such discomfort can be caused by edges of the belting lengths 20 digging in to the animal, and especially so if the belting lengths become twisted.
Also, the animal can suffer discomfort due to the relatively high weight of the prior art restraint 10, which in turn, is due to the many parts, including various metal parts, which make up the restraint. Finally, the use of belting 20 limits the size of the prior art restraint 10 harness that can be constructed, precluding the use of such a restraint on relatively small animals such as mice and the like.
Other configurations of prior art animal restraints have also been used. Turning to FIG. 2, a perspective view of a prior art restraint 20 in the form of a dog collar is depicted. As in the case of the animal restraint 10 discussed above for FIG. 1, it is understood that collars similar to the prior art animal restraint 20 depicted in FIG. 2 have been used on animals other than dogs. The prior art animal restraint 20 collar comprises a belt length 60 which can be in any of a number of forms, including woven nylon webbing, leather strapping, or the like.
The prior art animal restraint 20 also comprises at least one fastener portion 64 which is configured to fasten the ends of the belt length 60 into a closed loop when placed around an animal""s neck. The prior art restraint 20 can also comprise at least one metal ring 62 which is attached to the length of belting 60, and which can be employed as an attachment point for a lead or leash (not shown).
It is seen that the prior art animal restraint 20 collar is somewhat less complex than the animal restraint 10 harness which is depicted in FIG. 1. However, the animal restraint 20 depicted in FIG. 2 can be unreliable as well as dangerous. If the prior art animal restraint 20 collar is placed to loosely around the neck of an animal, it could unexpectedly come off of the animal by sliding from the neck and past the head of the animal. Of course, this can be a very undesirable occurrence in situations where the animal must be restrained.
The prior art animal restraint 20 collar can also prove to be dangerous and even deadly in the event that the restraint is placed too tightly around the neck of the animal. Numerous animals have been seriously injured or killed by strangulation in cases where a tightly fitting prior art restraint collar such as the restraint 20 becomes ensnared by an object which is too far above the ground for the animal to stand.
Moving now to FIG. 3, yet another prior art animal restraint 30 in the form of a choker is shown. The animal restraint 30 choker generally comprises a length of metal chain 80 as well as a pair of metal rings 82, 84. A first metal ring 82 is attached to one end of the length of metal chain 80 while a second metal ring 84 is attached to the other end of the length of chain. The length of chain 80 is passed through the first metal ring 82 to form a loop as shown. The loop formed by the chain 80 is passed over an animal""s head and placed around the animal""s neck. A lead or leash (not shown) can be connected to the first ring 82. In that case, since the loop must be big enough to fit around the animal""s head, there is a possibility that the restraint 30 can be pulled off the animal if enough force is exerted.
Alternatively, the lead can be connected to the second ring 84 in which case the chain can become cinched tightly around the animal""s neck, and from which case the name xe2x80x9cchokerxe2x80x9d is derived. In either case, problems are associated with the use of the prior art animal restraint 30 choker. On the one hand, if the lead is connected to the first ring 82, the restraint 30 can be relatively easily pulled off of the animal. On the other hand, if the lead is connected to the second ring 84, the restraint 30 can actually choke the animal due to the constricting nature of the chain wrapping tightly around the animal""s neck. The use of the prior art restraint 30 as a choker is considered by many to be inhumane.
As is seen from the above discussion of the prior art animal restraints 10, 20, 30 depicted in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, respectively, several problems are associated with their use. Therefore it has long been known that it would be desirable to provide an animal restraint which achieves the benefits to be derived from similar prior art devices, but which avoids the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the invention, the invention generally includes an animal restraint apparatus comprising a cord having a series of stop knots and a slide knot formed therein. The cord and knots together define a head hole, a first leg hole and a second leg hole, wherein the sizes of the first and the second leg holes are adjustable by adjustably sliding two lengths of the cord through the slide knot. In accordance with a second embodiment of the invention, another animal restraint apparatus is provided which is similar to the apparatus of the first embodiment except that the knots of the first embodiment are replaced by stops which are mounted on the cord and which are fabricated from relatively hard material such as metal, wood, plastic or the like.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the invention, a method of producing an animal restraint is disclosed which includes providing a single continuous cord and forming a series of stop knots and a slide knot therein. The stop knots can be overhand knots, while the slide knot can be a Turk""s head knot.